


빈 무덤

by nyeong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeong/pseuds/nyeong
Summary: 아멜리의 빈 무덤에 대고 고해성사를 하고 돌아왔더니....





	1. 1

나는 이따금 당신의 살구빛 손 끝을 생각하곤 했어요. 마주앉아 요즘 어떻게 지내는지 묻고 답할때도, 당신이 기다리는 사람이 따로 있다는 걸 생각하며 마른 입술을 그냥 내버려 둘 때도, 이렇게 짧은 머리를 어떻게 관리하냐고 뭉툭하게 말린 머리카락 끝을 매만져줄 때 가장. 그래서 그렇게 할 말이 없었나. 관이 비어있다는 걸 알아서만은 아닐거야.  
앙겔라는 아직까지도 그런 생각을 했다. 축축한 매장지를 떠난지 한 달이 넘어간다. 사실 거창하게 되새길만한 추억은 없었다. 고인. 아멜리의 이름이 새겨진 비석 앞에서 앙겔라는 생각했다. 버젓이 남편까지 있는 사람과 쌓을 추억이 뭐가 있을까. 동료의 배우자 신분을 달고 나서 만난 사람이었다. 얘깃거리는 으레 그렇듯 금세 궁색해졌고 주로 이야기를 하는 쪽은 아멜리였다. 이전과는 많이 달라진 고향 같은것에 대해서. 일은 어떤지 묻고 그럴만한 일에는 안타까워해줬고 말없이 팔목을 문질러줬고 그래서 내일 아니면 모레도 오지 않을까 기대를 해보곤 했던 것이다. 그래선 안됐지. 하루 중 몇번 되지도않는 웃음을 보이는 사람이 그 앞이어선 안 됐다.

한사코 피했다는게 맞겠다. 이성과 지성의 힘으로 어쩌지 못하는 일이었기 때문에. 추억할 거리를 만들지 않기 위해서. 사람들에게 요즘 당신 마음이 어떤지 묻는 사람은 대부분 앙겔라였다. 어떻냐는 말에 답할 말이 궁한 느낌이 원래 그리 무안스러웠었나. 그래서 제시 맥크리가 대꾸 없이 수염을 다듬으러 갔을까. 그래서 잭 모리슨이 사무실에 처박혀 아무도 만나지 않고, 그래서 제라르가 감정이 없는 사람처럼 굴고, 그래서…  
환자와 의사로서 마주앉은 자리에서 그는 다른 사람 같아 보이는 얼굴을 마구잡이로 문지르며 아멜리를 돌려받을 수 있다면 뭐든 할 것 같다는 말을 했다. 앙겔라는 물론 묻지 못했다. 누구에게서 ‘돌려받을’거냐는 물음. 죽음의 신에게서? 다른 누군가의 손에서? 그저 말없이 외상에 대한 처방을 작성해 가야할 곳으로 보내는 게 다였다.  
푸석한 머리를 기울이고 멀어지는 그를 보는건 그런 기분이었다. 바깥부터 안으로 무너지는것, 이 고통을 지우기 위해 저 아픔을 가지고 오게 되는것, 혼자 남으면 죄책감에 젖는것. 썩은내가 나도 사랑은 사랑일까, 한가지 단언할 수 있는 것은 아무도 모르는 죄도 죄라는 것이다.

거듭 이야기하지만 할 말이 많지 않았다. 아멜리, 당신 남편이 이상해요. 이 의심이 합당하긴 한 건가요. 아멜리, 어디로 갔어요? 내 생각이 틀렸다고 말해주러 오기엔 너무 멀리 있나요.  
그냥 이리로 오면 안 될까. 나랑 아무 뜻 없이 마주앉아서 시시콜콜한 이야기를 하러.

아멜리의 관이 구덩이에 들어가고 헌화를 했었다. 멍하니 있다 엉겁결에 보니 백합 줄기를 쥐고 있길래. 손가락 같은 잎이 부스스하고, 줄기는 새파랗고. 그런 꽃을 아멜리가 좋아했었던가. 꽃 이야기는 하지 않았던 것 같다. 적어도 아멜리가 좋아한다던 것들 중에는 없었으리라. 느려 터진 장송곡 때문에 목을 감싼 옷깃이 갑자기 콱 졸릴 것 같았다. 추도사는 또 어찌나 길고 장황한지. 다들 고개 숙인 가운데 앙겔라 혼자만 비죽 튀어나온 못 같았다. 자기가 어디에 있는지도 잊고 실없는 웃음이 날 것 같았다. 죽었다는 사람도 없는 장례식이라니.  
제라르를 보며 고개를 흔드는 게 아니었다. 아멜리의 부재를 받아들일 수 없는 건 본인도 마찬가지다. 앙겔라는 수북하게 쌓인 종이 컵 무더기와, 이제는 쓸모없어진 자료를 대중없이 빈 상자에 쓸어담고 어두컴컴한 연구실 한켠에 앉아 쪽잠을 청했다. 그 날 앙겔라는 꿈에 저에게 미소짓는 아멜리의 입매와 다정하게 팔뚝에 닿는 손길을 느끼며 생각에 잠겼다.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 죄책감=앙겔라 치글러

기억속의 아멜리는 실제보다 더 환하게 웃고, 더 다정했으며, 앙겔라에게 손길을 허락하는것을 망설이지 않는 사람이었다. 벌써 변하기 시작하는 기억 같은건 앙겔라에게 별로 중요한 일은 아니었다. 그보다는 매번 꿈 속에 얼굴을 들이밀 때 마다 다음날을 곤란하게 만든다는 문제가 더 중요했다. 첫 날엔 그저 상실에 대한 반작용이라는 생각 뿐이었다. 그러면서도 우선은 달콤하게 입매에 걸리는 미소를 바라보느라 아마 몇 시간이라도 그렇게 앉아있겠다고 생각했고, 다행이라고도 생각했다. 고통스러워 보이지 않았으니까.  
다른 날보다 몸과 마음을 누가 호되게 후려친 것 같은 날이면 그가 나타났다. 앙겔라, 안색이 안 좋아요. 앙겔라, 오늘은 어때요? 앙겔라, 앙겔라… 따뜻한 손이 팔목에 닿는 순간이면 앙겔라는 스스로가 비참해 견딜 수 없었지만 별 수는 없었다. 아멜리를 제 손으로 무른다는 일은 있을 수 없다고 여겼기 때문에. 그래서 아멜리가 그렇게 해 주기를 바랐는지도 모른다. 아멜리는 절대 자신을 거절하는 법이 없었기 때문이다. 그를 들여다보는 것 이상을 상상하면 속이 메스꺼워지는 죄책감이 뒷골을 찔렀다. 하지만 누구나 그렇듯-앙겔라는 자신을 ‘누구나’의 범주에 자주 넣지는 않지만- 여기서 만족한다는 단계는 잠깐 뿐이었고, 어느날, 또 다른 동료의 죽음을 애도하고 돌아온 날이었나 , 중환자실에 새 침대가 서너개 더 들어온 날이었던가. 아멜리의 그 따뜻한 손을 덥썩 움켜 쥐었던 이후로 꿈에서 깨고 나면 심한 갈증을 느꼈다. 그리고 차에 시동을 걸다 말고 울음을 터뜨렸다.

며칠 전 꿈 속의 앙겔라는 아멜리의 눈을 빤히 들여다 봤다. 흔히 입술을 맞부딪치기 전에 그러듯이. 스스로가 생각해도 노골적인 시선을 아멜리는 피하지 않았다.  
그리고 지금처럼 책상에 엎드린 채로 한참 움직이지 못하고있는 이유는 아멜리가 팔을 벌려 앙겔라의 뒷목을 끌어당겼기 때문이었다. 앙겔라는 속으로 가만히 셈을 해 봤다. 만 이틀만에 겨우 잠들었던 참이다. 그리고 누군가 사무실 문을 두드릴 때에야 겨우 일어나 조금 피곤한 표정으로 손님을 맞이할 수 있었다. 이번에야말로 휴가를 써야 할 때라고 생각하면서.

"방해했나요?"

아뇨. 앙겔라는 마른 입술을 축이며 고개를 들었다. 방금 꾼 꿈에 대한 죄책감을 표정에서 얼른 지우기란 조금 힘든 일이었다. 오랜만이에요, 제라르.

새로 갱신된 부상자 목록을 체크하면서 앙겔라는 맨 뒤쪽에 자리잡은 특별 관리대상 항목으로 눈길을 던졌다. D...G...제라르 라크루아. 머뭇대다 태블릿을 꾹 누르자 오늘 추가된 데이터가 패널 위에 늘어섰다. 모든게 정상에 가까웠다. 골절이나 화상도 거의 다 호전된 상태였고, 주 2회 받는 상담에도 꾸준히 참여하고 있었다. 커다란 폭발이 남기고 간 상해는 천천히 회복되고 있었다.  
마지막 면담 후 앙겔라는 그와 마주치는것을 의도적으로 피하고 있었다. 그는 전처럼 차분한 차림새가 아니었다. 멀리서 봤을땐 볼 수 없었던 그의 핏발이 가늘게 선 눈동자가 보였다. 건강한 신체는 빠르게 나아지고 있었지만... 제라르는 조금 까슬한 손을 마주 비비다 조심스럽게 입을 열었다. 지금 하고있는 프로그램에 더해서 상담의를 하나 더 추가하고 싶어요.

"자꾸 꿈을 꾼다는게 이상한 일은 아니지만... 반가운 일은 아니지 않습니까."  
"그렇...그렇죠."

너무 잘 안다.  
고맙다는 말을 건네는 그는 입술이 일어나 군데군데 핏망울이 져 있었다. 단정하게 빗어넘겼던 머리카락은 전에 없이 완고해보일 지경이었다.  
그는 또 무어라 말을 이었다. 수색 작업이 어떻다는 말. 솔직히 중요하지 않은 이야기는 아니었을 것이다. 앙겔라는 그의 결이 거친 목소리가 귓바퀴를 어루만지듯 고막으로 흘러들어오도록 그냥 내버려 두었다. 발음, 억양, 말의 속도. 말을 멈추고 다음 말을 고를때 내뱉는 군말이나, 가볍게 뜀을 뛰는 것 같은 속도감 같은 것들. 목구멍이 졸아들었다. 눈 앞에 사람을 두고 지금 뭐하는 짓이지. 눈을 깜빡이는 것 치고는 조금 오래 감은 눈꺼풀 밑으로 희미하게 아멜리의 잔상이 스쳤다. 앙겔라는 깜짝 놀라 눈을 번쩍 틔웠다. 다행히도 제라르는 땅바닥을 보고 있었다.  
제라르는 아멜리의 생환을 믿어 의심치 않고 있었다. 기관 내 대부분이 회의적인 가운데 그만이 그런 믿음을 놓지 않고 있었다. 심지어 앙겔라조차 가장 낮은 가능성을 점치고 있는 상황에서도. 앙겔라는 그 핏발선 눈동자를 앞에 두고서 제 입을 하나로 봉해버리는 상상을 했다. 제라르. 우리가 모르는 곳으로 끌려 들어간 사람이라면 이제 우릴 모르는 사람이 됐을거에요. 그런 믿음의 뒤켠에는 과연 무엇이 있을까.

"우선은 수색 범위를 좁혔습니다."  
"...그래요."

그걸로 충분하길 바라요. 지친 목소리가 돌아왔다. 나도 그래요.

"브라질까지 가야한다면 일이 커질테니까."  
"브라질?"  
"......"

짚이는 데라도 있나요? 목젖을 탁 치고 올라오려는 말을 조용히 삼킨 앙겔라는 빤히 그를 주시했다. 자리에서 일어난 그가 널찍한 책상 가장자리를 쓰다듬었다. 손가락을 놀릴 때 마다 꿈틀거리는 손등. 아멜리가 있었더라면 말 해줄 수 있었을텐데. 마음에 없는 말을 하는 그는 어떤 모습인지. 앙겔라도 알고 있었다. 탈론의 활동이 가장 두드러지는 도시는 0순위 경계 대상일게다. 별 수 없이 앙겔라는 수긍한다는 뜻으로 흠, 하고 한숨을 내쉬곤 그를 지나쳐 걸었다. 사무실 문고리를 잡은채 반쯤 열었다가 그는 제라르를 향해 비스듬히 시선을 던졌다.

"알고 있겠지만, 제라르. 아직 업무에 복귀하기엔 일러요."

잠시 일에서 손을 놓을 것을, 즉슨 잠시 떠나 있을것을 권고하며 앙겔라는 혓바닥이 껄끄러웠다. 조언 고마워요. 그는 누굴 때려죽인대도 눈 하나 깜짝 않을 것 같은 표정을 짓고 있었다. 억지로 지은 미소 걸린 뺨이 까슬했다. 문 틀을 쓸듯 스치며 지나치던 그가 문득 허리를 돌렸다.

"보답으로 저도 조언 하나 드리자면, 치글러 박사님. 안색이 너무 안 좋아요."

쉬는 게 좋지 않겠습니까. 턱 아래로 추가 달린 것 처럼 무거웠다. 꼭 그럴게요. 고작 몇 음절을 또박또박 늘어놓은 것 뿐인데 극심한 피로가 어깨를 덮쳤다. 정말로 이젠 쉴 때라고 생각했다.


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 내가 결말을 어떻게 낼지 궁금하다

03

 

일이 이렇게 되지 않았어도 결국 하염없이 그를 곱씹을 수 밖에 없었을까? 그러니까, 죽었는지 살았는지살았는지도 모를 사람이 되지 않았다면, 부디 별 탈 없이 남편과 함께 늙어가길 바라게 되었다면, 그랬으면 온종일을 뺏기지 않을 수 있었을까. 뭐 그런 의미도 없는 궁금증이 들기도 했다.  
일상이 흐르는 호흡은 길었다. 바늘,펜,메스 따위를 쥔 손은 여전히 거침없었지만 흘러내린 안경을 밀어올리며 시계를 들여다 볼 때 마다 놀랄 만큼. 병이 나고 나서도 마찬가지였다. 몸살인지 독감인지가 호되게 찾아와 눈을 뜨고 있기도 벅찰때서야 앙겔라는 휴가계를 제출했다. 비실비실 걷는 와중 마주친 동료들도 별반 나은 얼굴은 아니었다. 폭발이 기지를 휩쓸고 간 이후로 온 사방이, 세상이 병들어 있는 기분이었다. 부딪치는 시선들마다 날이섰고, 그 많은 사람이 버글대는 기지에 활기라곤 고작 한 줌 정도 뿐이었다. 그 틈바구니에서 평정심을 유지하기란 여전히 어려운 일이었고. 단단히 탈이 나 뵈는 앙겔라의 얼굴에 닿는 시선도 마찬가지였다. 늘 권하던 휴가를 이제야 쓰는 참이라고, 앙겔라는 잠긴 목소리로 대꾸했다. 문득 제 꼴이 얼마나 말이 아닐지 걱정이 되었다. 팔꿈치를 쥐고있는 손등이 내려다 보였다. 피막같은 거죽 밑으로 불거진 뼈. 하얗게 올라온 흉터. 댈 이유야 많았지만 그 앞에서는 어떤 말을 고를 수가 없었다. 저만 아는 죄악감이라도 무겁긴 매한가지여서. 제라르는 긴 말 없이 그를 배웅했다. 빠져나가는 차 뒤꽁무니도 지켜볼 여력이 없었는지 삼켜지듯 건물로 다시 들어서는 뒷모습을 룸미러로 건너다 보던 앙겔라는 곧 자동 주행을 버튼을 누르고 몸을 웅크렸다. 뺨이 화끈거리다 또 금방 오한이 들었다. 현관까지 혼자 갈 수 있으려나. 걱정에 기울던 머리가 푹 꺼졌다. 

 

**

 

요란한 알람소리에 눈을 떠밀어 올렸을땐 사방이 캄캄했다. 낮인지 밤인지는 몰라도 몸은 한결 개운해져 있었다. 아무렇게나 팽개쳐둔 옷 더미 속에서 끊임없이 알람이 울었다. 신경을 긁는 소음을 따라 무릎걸음으로 옷 속을 헤치는 손길이 점점 짜증스러워졌다. 머리 혈관을 두들기는, 심장을 쥐어짜는 소리. 짓이기듯 버튼을 눌러 끄자마자 속속 도착하는 메시지며, 메일이며... 미처 전화기를 꺼 두는 것을 잊었다. 앙겔라가 기절하듯 침대에 엎어진 이후로도 남은 사람들은 제 자리에 있었다. 분 단위로 데이터가 갱신되는 것을 멍하니 들여다보던 앙겔라는 다시 앉은채로 기어가 침대맡에 상체를 기댔다. 손바닥 안에서 홀로 번쩍이는 빛에 그림자가 졌다. 이틀이 지났네. 어젠 이 소리도 못 듣고 계속 잔 거구나. 배가 고팠다. 아니, 아닌 것 같기도 하고. 차려두면 성의없이 수저를 놀리다 치울 걸 알았지만 앙겔라는 처지는 몸을 일으켜 세웠다. 아플 기운이 있어야 마저 아프지. 그래야 얼른 복귀할 수 있고. 반사적으로 그런 생각이 들었고 마지막 남았던 입맛까지 사라지는 기분이었다.   
의무적으로 밥을 씹어 삼키며 앙겔라는 문득 언제 마지막으로 정말 좋은 식사를 했는지 되짚어보았다. 글쎄.   
앙겔라는 늘 입이 짧았다. 동료들과 같이 식사라도 하면 멀뚱히 앉아 괜히 접시를 쿡쿡 찌르고 있기도 했다. 대개는 무안하고 가끔은 견디기 힘든 시간이었다. 그런 와중에 좋은, 괜찮은 식사라. 

우연히 식당에서 마주친 뒷모습이 유난히 눈길을 잡아끌길래 걷던 와중인 것도 잊고 들여다 본 적이 있었다. 가볍게 틀어올린 머리카락 밑으로 뻗은 목이 이쪽을 돌아봤고, 앙겔라는 그 즉시 앞서 가던 동료의 팔을 붙잡았다. 왜 그랬는지는 아직도 알 수 없었다. 그냥 지나쳤어야 했는데. 그러나 앙겔라는 눈가를 따라 주름이 잡히며 웃는 눈을 도저히 모른 척 할 수가 없었다.  
그건 당연하게도 아멜리였고, 그 곁엔 또 당연하게 제라르가 있었고, 앙겔라는 속수무책이었다. 오도가도 할 수가 없었다. 사려깊게도 저녁시간을 내 준 부부를 옆에 두고서 앙겔라는 자리가 불편해 이리저리 다리를 뒤채다 저에게 닿는 눈길에 얼어붙었다. 소매를 걷은 팔목에 닿는 손가락 마디마디 때문에 등골이 저렸다. 어디가 불편하냐고 물어오는 음성은 어이가 없을 정도로 또렷하게 들려왔다. 다정한 말투였다.

잘 먹지 못하는 앙겔라를 위해 디저트를 양보한 아멜리는 그가 접시를 다 비울 때 까지 눈을 맞추며 말을 걸어왔다. 간간히 뒤섞이는 제라르의 음성 때문에 질식할 것 같았고, 혀 위의 케이크는 달콤했고, 아멜리의 관심은 황홀했다. 앙겔라는 과한 설탕을 핑계로 실컷 웃고 떠들었다. 그리곤 금세 우스워졌다. 첫 사랑도 이렇지는 않았다. 적어도 그 땐 이름이라도 붙일 수 있었으니까.  
빛나는 샹들리에, 잔 위로 부서지는 빛, 웃음소리와 손바닥의 온기. 앙겔라는 직감했다. 이 순간은 언제고 떠올려질 순간이 되리라. 포만감에 젖어 집으로 돌아와 누운 침대 위에서 앙겔라는 다시금 비참해졌다. 그 날 저녁이 너무나 만족스러워서. 옆 자리에 남편을 앉혀두고 내내 저와 말을 섞은 아멜리를 떠올리면 가슴이 뻐근해져서. 그게 너무 유치해서.   
자리를 정리하고 일어난 앙겔라는 집을 한 바퀴 둘러보았다. 비가 왔는지 푹 젖은커튼을 떼어 세탁기에 넣고, 먼지를 대충 훔친 다음 라디에이터를 켰다. 휑하고 추운 나의 집. 이불을 질질 끌고 와 섬에 떨어진 사람처럼 소파에 옹송그려 앉았다. 비가 다시 내리기 시작했다. 창을 닫아야 하는데. 어거지로 부른 배도 몸을 데우기엔 충분했다. 멀어졌다 가까워지는 의식을 구경하듯 앉아 맨발을 꼼지락대며 앙겔라는 생각했다. 

 

**

 

하얗고 노란 꽃이 듬성듬성 핀 잔디밭, 큰 나무, 쇠창살 같은 울타리가 둘러친...   
앙겔라는 바보처럼 눈을 깜빡이다 발 아래를 내려다 보았다. 축축한 흙 냄새와 백합꽃 냄새가 앞다퉈 폐를 쿡 찔러댔다. 둥그스름한 뒤통수가 허공에 떠올랐다. 누구지? 생각을 읽듯 자연스럽게 돌아보는 고개. 폭이 좁고 작은 머리통. 꿋꿋하게 빗어넘긴 머리카락. 푹 꺼진 눈자위에 제대로 못 다듬은 콧수염.   
그는 땅 위에 서서 앙겔라를 바라보고 있었다. 타오르는 눈동자로. 시름과 고통과 복수심이 이글거렸다. 그래, 저런 얼굴이었다. 살아있을 겁니다. 그렇게 말하던 표정이었다. 다가온 그가 팔을 뻗었다. 맞잡히는 손바닥을 가볍게 움켜쥐고 앙겔라는 이국의 것 같은 위로의 말을 건넸었다. 그 때 내가 뭐라고 했었지. 곱씹어 보고싶은 마음과 달리 입이 멋대로 나불거렸다. 나는 그냥 그가 죽었길 바라요.   
수척해진 제라르를 그대로 갖다댄 듯 메마르는 게 싫었다. 그건 제 권리가 아닌것 같았고, 같은 것을 바라도 저에게는 그럴 자격이 없다고 생각했다. 

그건 그의 바람일 뿐이다. 나는 잊고 그는 가지고 갈. 누구나 말도 안 되는 소원 하나쯤 가지고 있는 법이니까. 모두 터무니 없었다. 사랑하는 사람을 잃고 잠시 정신이 나가 돌아오길 바라는 제라르나, 그리고 혹시나 그렇게 돌아올 아멜리가 제 집 소파에서 안락히 쉬길 바라는 앙겔라나. 살갗이 다 드러난 기분이라고 해야 하나, 앙겔라는 꿈 속 풍경을 돌아보며 생각했다. 끼이익, 무거운 경첩소리. 탁,탁 하고 두들기는 소리. 흙이 쏟아지는 소리. 두서없는 소음 사이로 두런두런 낮게 깔리는 조문객들의 말소리.   
저마다 무리를 지어 고인을 추억하는 사람들 틈바구니에 끼어들지 못하고 앙겔라는 삐져나온 못처럼 서 있었다. 그 앞에 마주선 제라르도 마찬가지였다. 앙겔라는 그 때 너무나도 지치고 괴로웠고 얼른 혼자 방에 틀어박혀 술 양동이에 고개를 박고 잠들고 싶었다. 그도 마찬가지였을 것이다. 두 사람은 아무것도 할 말이 없었다. 하려면 할 수 있는 말이 너무 많아 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 서로가 기억하는 아멜리는 빼다 박은듯 비슷한 모습일거고 앙겔라는 감히 그런 감상을 입 밖으로 낼 수 없었다. 말버릇, 따로 기억하기엔 너무나 사소한 습관. 그가 나를 바라볼 때 따뜻해지는 체온 그리고...  
잠깐, 아까부터 저게 무슨

 

번개에 맞듯 눈을 뜬 순간 거센 빗소리가 머리를 후려쳤고, 여전히 바닥에 뒹구는 단말기를 집어든 앙겔라는 눈동자에 긴급 호출 번호가 어른거렸다. 코드 블루 발생. 까마득해지는 시야 중심으로 짧은 문장이 자리잡혔다. 아멜리 라크루아 확보.  
집 안의 냉기에 아드레날린이 치솟았다. 

 

**

 

쏟아지는 비를 뚫고 규정 속도까지 위반한 보람은 있었다. 이미 너댓명이 달라붙어있는 응급실로 반쯤 걸친 가운을 추스르며 들어가자 얼굴색이 여전히 납빛인 동료들이 맞아주었다. 간이 침상위에 올라타 심폐소생술을 실시하는 등을 보자마자 무릎이 툭 꺾일 것 같았다. 시간이 어떻게 가는지도 몰랐고 누가 와서 무슨 말을 하는지도 기억나지 않았다. 겨우 시계를 들여다 볼 정신이 났을땐 이미 자정이 넘어있었고 긴급 회의까지 앞으로 5분밖에 남지 않았다. 애간장이 녹아내려 견딜 수가 없었지만 혼절하듯 잠들어 버리기 직전까지 아멜리가 애원했던 가지 말란 말에 말뚝이 박혀 앙겔라는 옴짝달싹 할 수가 없었다. 

저 상처가 잘못되면, 혹은 내가 놓친 뭔가가 문제가 된다면. 그런 생각에 무릎을 덜덜거리며 앉아 이따금 아멜리의 상태를 확인했다. 그리고 그렇게 애태우는 것을 비웃듯 아멜리는 빠르게 안정된 상태로 들어섰다. 이젠 가야겠지. 속속 응급실 옆 작은 회의실로 향하는 의료진들을 곁눈질하던 앙겔라는 주머니 속에서 머뭇대던 손을 꾹 말아 쥐었다. 수액 조절기를 마지막으로 점검한 앙겔라는 담요 밖으로 삐져나온 엉망진창인 손등을 못본 척 하느라 과하게 고개를 들어올렸다. 환자를 옆에 두고 꼿꼿하게 고개를 세운 괴상한 모습으로 굳어있던 앙겔라를 누군가 손짓해 불렀다. 짜맞춘 듯 사방에서 전화벨 소리까지 터져나왔고 이제는 정말 돌아서야 했다. 고집스럽게 턱을 숙이고 빠르게 걸어나가며 앙겔라는 주머니를 뒤져 아까부터 연달아 도착하는 부재중 전화 알림을 확인했다. 발신인은 볼 것 없이 제라르였고, 손 끝이 떠밀리듯 통화 버튼을 향해 미끄러졌다. 앞으로 어떻게 될 지 생각하는 것도 관뒀다.

**Author's Note:**

> 너무 짧ㄷ ㅏ,,, 이어집니다 (아마도)


End file.
